


A Dragon's Fall

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Gore, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Sad, Suicide, deep, theres a funeral probably, whoopsthisistoosad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jesse knew he was reckless. Reckless enough to be careless on the battlefield? Yep. Reckless enough to face-off with the opposition, only wielding a shotgun and? Yep. Reckless enough to allow his boyfriend to sacrifice himself in an attempt to save Jesse?Apparently.And now it hurts.





	

Dorado. A Mexican town splashed with colour and festivity; tall buildings cloaked in both the darkness of night and small flickering lights. It was festival time in Dorado, and Jesse stopped to admire the beautiful town. His dark eyes wandered in the direction of his team. Lena, uh, Tracer was bouncing excitedly on the spot, her hand fumbling with one of her two small guns. Ana waited patiently to begin the raid. Jack paced the sidewalk, occasionally stopping and grunting. Maybe it was the mask hiding his face, or maybe it was just him, but Jack was always unreadable when it came to emotion. Strangely, Jesse admired that. It provided a slight advantage over the enemy. They couldn't see what he was feeling; they didn't know if he was smiling after thinking of a great plan, or frowning and planning on retreating. 

Jesse wandered over to where both the Shimada brothers stood: Genji and Hanzo. The former, Genji, stood unmoving. Hanzo, however, looked momentarily in Jesse's direction.

''Reckon we'll be out as soon as we're in.'' Jesse broke the awkward silence.

Hanzo smiled slightly. ''I do not doubt that. It is just a single raid.'' He placed an arrow in his intricately carved bow. ''We should begin momentarily.''

Soldier 76 stopped pacing and cleared his throat. ''Right. This is just a simple raid. We go in, retrieve the stolen military tech, and get the hell out. I don't want any mucking around...'' He glared at Jesse. ''...McCree.''

Jesse pouted. ''Well goddamn. I'll try not to get myself into any trouble.'' Inhaling the thick smoke from his cigar, his hand gripped firmly on to his shotgun. They filed out of the town square, first Jack, closely followed by the others, apart from Hanzo and McCree. The two trailed behind. 

''I agree with Morrison. Try not to get yourself hurt.'' Hanzo briefly looked up into Jesse's eyes, before staring at his feet, slightly pink.

McCree realised that Hanzo was blushing, and smirked. ''I won't, darlin'. Promise.''

......

That promise went to shit fast. Getting their hands on that tech was not as easy as previously thought. The gang members were well-prepared, and after forty minutes, McCree had acquired a gash on his left cheek. Blood oozed from the wound, and he needed to get it checked out by Ana, but he was so close to getting that tech. So close, that he didn't realise how far away from the group he was going, until he was surrounded by gang members.

''Well shit.'' He whispered, reaching for a Flashbang, but gulping when none were left. He was out of ammo, and oh shit he was going to die. ''Guess I'm a goner.'' A stupid grin was still on his face, just like always. He squeezed his eyes shut, expecting the lethal blow to strike him.

He waited, before opening his eyes. There was blood, and a lot of it.

It wasn't his blood.

Jesse's initial thought was that one of his teammates had caught up and eliminated the twenty-something gang members, each wanting to eradicate him, just to keep the tech safe. Perhaps Tracer had used her bomb. Perhaps Jack had used his tactical visor, or Hanzo had used his Dragonstrike, but then McCree remembered that those had been used earlier. The gang members were still there, but there was a narrow gap that he exited through swiftly. Jesse practically sprinted to his team, who were dealing with more members.

''Christ, how many of these guys are there?'' He questioned, getting his hands on some ammo and reloading swiftly. 

Tracer zipped through the battlefield, holding up a small brown crate. ''Got the tech, loves!'' 

''Great. Everyone retreat; we have the stolen tech!'' Jack announced, and the team did as he said. They knew that the gang members would be dealt with by the cops other authorities. Besides, they were harmless without the technology.

......

''Say, where's Hanzo?'' McCree asked, halfway back to their transportation. 

The team were quiet. 

McCree repeated his question, ''Where is Hanzo? He ain't with us.''

Genji turned around. ''I shall look for him.'' He ran back to the place where they had just fought. Lena and Ana followed, just to support Genji in case of any trouble.

A pit began to form at the bottom of Jesse's stomach. ''I think...'' He choked, staring at the blood that stained his shirt. ''...I think Hanzo is dead.''


End file.
